feed_the_beastfandomcom-20200223-history
Teleporter
The Teleporter is a block added by IndustrialCraft 2 that allows for instant transportation of mobs from one point to another. It does so at the cost of EU. The cost amount is determined by a function of distance and weight. These are each independently determined. Teleporters need to be linked together; thus, they do not allow travel to locations that the player has not already visited and added a Teleporter and power supply to. To link a Teleporter, a Frequency Transmitter must be used to right click Teleporter A and then Teleporter B, thus linking them. Teleporters require a Redstone signal (usually best to use a Button for this purpose) to function, as well as EU. Cables, even Glass Fibre Cable, is insufficient to conduct the necessary power to perform a teleportation, even a short one. Thus, it is necessary to place energy storage devices directly adjacent to the Teleporter for it to function. Formulas and Values Animal weight: 100 Mob weight: 500 Player weight: 1000 + (100 per worn armor piece) + (100 per full item stack) Worst case player weight: 1000 + 4 * 100 + 4 * 9 * 100 = 5000 Energy cost: Floor(5 * Floor(Weight) * (Floor(Distance) + 10)^0.7) Minimum distance, worst case weight = ~51960 Energy Cost Example Teleporting a player with only chest armor, boots, 64 cobblestone, 20 dirt, and 10 eggs for 15 distance. Base cost: 1000 EU Armor cost: Chest(100) + Boots(100) Inventory cost: Cobblestone(100 * 64/64) + Dirt(100 * 20/64) + Eggs(100 * 10/16) = 193.75 Player weight: 1000 + 200 + 193.75 = 1393.75 Total: Floor(5 * Floor(1393.75) * (15 + 10)^0.7) = 66294 EU Distance Calculation The distance used is the Euclidean distance (straight-line distance, or distance "as the crow flies"), rather than the Manhattan distance used for many other purposes in Minecraft. Distance = sqrt( (dx)2 + (dy)2 + (dz)2 ) dx, dy, and dz are distances in the x, y, and z directions, respectively, determined by subtracting the x, y and z coordinates of the first Teleporter from the x, y and z coordinates of the second Teleporter. Distance Example If you place a teleporter at (10,50,-20) and another at (30,15,-60) dx = 30-10 = 20 dy = 15-50 = -35 dz = (-60)-(-20) = -40 Distance = sqrt ( 20^2 + (-35)^2 + (-40)^2 ) = 56.78908 meters Energy Storage Devices Energy will be drained from adjacent energy storage devices simultaneously. Equal amounts of energy will be drained from adjacent devices if there is enough energy. If three energy devices are adjacent, 1/3 of the necessary energy will be drained from each. All types of energy storage can be used, although it is highly advisable to use an MFE or an MFSU or several, as the Teleporter's EU costs are very high. Other Notes: Teleporters can explode if you leave and reload a world without quitting Minecraft. Teleporters can have one-way connections. This requires at least three teleporters, referred to as A, B, and C. Link teleporters A and B, then link A to C, and B will remain connected to A one-way. This can give teleporter networks increased flexibility. Recipe Uses Videos Category:IndustrialCraft 2 Category:Transportation